bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Isane Kotetsu/Image Gallery
Isane Anime Images Profile Images Ep54IsaneKotetsu.png|Isane Kotetsu during the Ryoka Invasion. Ep197IsaneKotetsu.png|Isane Kotetsu during her time in Hueco Mundo. Ep241Isane.png|Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant of the 4th Division. Ep241IsaneKotetsu2.png|Isane Kotetsu Ep241IsaneCharaPic.png|Character Tab Image. Soul Society arc Ep54UnohanaExplainsCruelty.png|Unohana explains why Yamamoto lied to Rukia. Ep54IsaneReleasesItegumo.png|Isane with Itegumo in Shikai. Ep54IchigoDefeatsLieutenants.png|Isane & Chōjirō Sasakibe being defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep55IsaneWakesOnMinazuki.png|Unohana takes Isane to safety on Minazuki. Ep55Minazuki.png|Unohana and Isane riding Minazuki. Ep60AizenEscapes.png|Isane alongside Unohana trying to stop Aizen and Gin from getting away. Ep61IsaneUsesKakushitsuijaku.png|Isane uses Kakushitsuijaku to find Gin and Aizen. Ep61IsaneUsesTenteikūra.png|Isane uses Tenteikūra to alert the Gotei 13 of Aizen's betrayal. Ep61Tenteikūra.png|Isane using Tenteikūra. Hueco Mundo arc Ep191IkebanaClub.png|Isane in the Ikebana Club. Ep196UnohanaFacesRudbornn.png|Isane and Unohana are confronted by the Exequias. Ep197UnohanaIsaneHeal.png|Unohana and Isane heal Sado and Gantenbainne. Ep227LieutenantsMeeting.png|Isane and the other lieutenants hold a meeting. Ep228UnohanaSuggestsSwimsuit.png|Unohana suggests Isane wear a revealing swimsuit. Ep228IchigoGirlsBeach.png|Isane, the other girls, and Ichigo at the beach. Ep228ShinigamiWomen'sAssociation.png|Isane in the Shinigami Women's Association. Ep228WatermelonHollowAppears.png|Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji see Isane and Nanao have been captured by a Watermelon Hollow. Bount arc (anime only) Ep100UnohanaExaminesPuppet.png|Watching as Unohana examines Shinigami being controlled by Ritz. Episode105IsaneHitsugaya.png|Isane reports to Hitsugaya. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep173ShinigamiWomen'sAssociation.png|Isane and the Women's association in their club room at the Kuchiki estate. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Momo greets.png|Isane stands by as Momo greets Hitsugaya and Rangiku. 230Isane looks.png|Isane examines Haineko. 230Hitsugaya blushes.png|Hitsugaya blushes as Isane fumbles with the box. 230Unohana and Isane tend.png|Isane tends to the injured as Muramasa reveals his plan. 231Isane expresses.png|Isane expresses her concern to Unohana. 233Nemu says.png|Nemu tells Isane it is possible. 233Unohana and Isane express.png|Unohana and Isane express surprise. 234Isane expresses.png|Isane expresses relief at Rukia being awake. 234Rukia asks.png|Rukia asks Isane where Ichigo is. 237Ichigo_meets.png|Ichigo meets with Rukia over Byakuya's disappearance. 241Hyorinmaru freezes.png|Hyōrinmaru freezes the entire room. Iba appears before Isane.png|Iba appears before Isane. 243Ashisogi_Jizo_confronts.png|Ashisogi Jizō confronts Isane and Iba. Ep243IsaneIbaVsAshisogiJizo.png|Ashisogi Jizō appears. 243Iba wonders.png|Iba wonders what Ashisogi Jizō is. 243Isane stops.png|Isane stops Iba. Ep243Shakkahō.png|Isane uses Shakkahō to push back Ashisogi Jizō 243Iba slashes.png|Iba slashes at the building. 243Fireball_hurtles.png|A fireball hurtles toward Isane and Iba. 243Isane shields.png|Isane shields herself from the explosion created by Tobiume's fireball hitting the ground. 243Isane notes.png|Isane notes she cannot move. 243Momo attacks.png|Momo attacks Tobiume's bell. Haineko and Tobiume come on the scene.png|Haineko and Tobiume appear on the scene. Tobiume explains Ashisogi Jizo's ability to Isane, as Iba watches on.png|Tobiume explains Ashisogi Jizō's ability to Isane. Ep245JizoChasesVCs.png|The four lieutenants try to outrun Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. The Shinigami collapse due to Ashisogi Jizo's poison.png|The lieutenants collapse. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 259Isane greets.png|Isane greets Nanao. Isane Kotetsu greets Nanao Ise.png|Isane and Nanao talk. The Captains observe their progress.png|Observing progress of task force. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Akon carried by Isane.png|Akon carried by Isane. Ep340RangikuIsane.png|Rangiku and Isane cornered so she can't heal Byakuya. Isane Manga Images Profile Images Ch571Pg1IsaneCharaPic.png|Isane Kotetsu seventeen months later. Soul Society arc 172Kakushitsuijaku.png|Isane uses Kakushitsuijaku to track Gin and Aizen. 172Kakushitsuijaku2.png|Isane uses Kakushitsuijaku to track Gin and Aizen. 172Tenteikura.png|Isane uses Tenteikūra to inform the Gotei 13 of Aizen's betrayal. 180Cover.png|Isane on the cover of Chapter 180. Arrancar arc 193Color pages 4-5.png|Isane and several other women on the second color spread of chapter 193. Hueco Mundo arc 299Rudbornn withdraws.png|Rudbornn avoids a battle with Unohana and Isane. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 507Isane complains.png|Isane affected by Yamamoto's Bankai. 515Isane cries.png|Isane's tears after hearing Unohana's words. 570Guenael appears.png|Guenael Lee surprises Isane. 572Isane watches.png|Isane watches as Gremmy Thoumeaux kills Guenael. 573Kenpachi arrives.png|Isane witnesses Kenpachi's arrival. 573Ground shakes.png|The ground shakes underneath Isane and Kenpachi. Databooks BOBIsane and Nemu are arrested.png|Isane and Nemu being arrested on Byakuya's orders. Isane Video Clips Kakushitsuijaku.gif|Isane using Kakushitsuijaku. Tenteikūra.gif|Isane using the Tenteikūra spell. Isane Movie Images The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRMayuriExplainsOinPowers.png|Mayuri explains the power of the Ōin. Fade to Black FTBCaptainsWatchOoze.png|Isane and the captains watch as sludge covers the Seireitei. Category:Images